Harry Potter and the Trouble with Love
by snitch in hand
Summary: HARRY LIKES HERMIONE BUT SO DOES RON! UVE SEEN IT B4, BUT HERES WHAT I THINK. Chapter 2 uploaded! enjoy it!
1. Out in the open, sort of

Author's Note:

****

::starts up in unusually annoying voice:: Why must you people complain about my caps problem? ::drops annoying voice:: Anyway, I just edited this chapter, for paragraph structure and all that fun stuff. Chapter 2 will be done soon, btw. Enjoy the updated version! Ttyl.

Harry Potter and the Trouble with Love

Harry Potter awoke in his four-poster, two hours before average. Even besides that tonight was strange. He had not had one of his dreams about Voldemort, istead, it was about Hermione.

"What are you doing?" said a voice that made Harry jump from surprise.

"Ron, why are you awake? Go back to sleep."

"You make a lot of bloody noise when you wake up early. Tonight had to have been the loudest." Ron replied "I'm surprised no one else is up. What's up?"

"Oh, just a ba- a weird dream." said Harry. He had almost said a bad dream, however, it wasn't.

"OK. Go back to sleep. You only have two hours, and then you can tell me about this dream. Alright?"

" Yeah, sure. Goodnight, Ron."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Now Harry was worried about morning. He had not planed on telling Ron - or anyone, for that matter - about this unusual dream. He dreaded morning, but knew it would come. He decided he would not worry quite as much if he was asleep, so down he lay. Two minutes after Harry's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

* * * * * *

That morning, Hermione was late for breakfast ("probably in the library reading up on newts" was Ron's explanation for it). However, Harry couldn't get her out of his mind. All these strange feelings...

__

Harry was floating through the clouds. Just as he confusedly tried to discover where he was, there was a flash of bright light, and a beautiful girl with bushy brownish hair floated (as he was) right in front of him. He tried to swim toward her. She was calling his name...

"Harry! Hello? Harry? Ron, help!" Hermione said, and awaking Harry from his confused thoughts.

"WAKE U -"

"Ron, don't worry, I'm awake."

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. I -er -was just -er... thinking."

"About what?" asked Hermione.

"About...about....you" Harry replied, " I -I mean, you were late to breakfast today, and..."

"Oh, I was just in the library-"

"Newts, right?" Ron butted in.

"No! Something for Potions!" she replied, as if that was the most ludicrous suggeston ever made. She shoved some toast into her mouth. "Well, gotta go! I might get to get in a few more chapters before Charms. Bye, guys!" and with that, she was off.

"Strange, that one," commented Ron.

"Yeah," replied Harry with a daze in his eyes.

"Harry, don't go there."

"What?"

"Please, don't go there."

* * * * *

"Well, done with my homework! Harry, wanna go down to the kitchens for a snack? We can bring something back to the common room. You don't mind, do you, Ron?"   


"No, " Ron replied sarcastically. "Not at all."   


"good. Come on, harry"   


"Coming, "said Harry. Ron and Harry exchanged a worried glance as harry walked outside. "How come Ron couldn't come?" asked Harry. 

Hermione stopped walking and turned to face Harry. "I wanted to talk to you"   


"er..."   


"I've known you for a while, even before Hogwarts, in lots of books. I always thought you were very interesting, even only based upon those stories."   


"Hermione-"   


"Wait. What I am trying to say is, I like you Harry. Love you even. And if you don't-"   


"Hermione"   


Hermione looked up hopefully.   


"I love you too"   


Hermione smiled and hugged harry. _Finally,_ he thought.   


"Well well well, what _do_ we have here?" said a malicious voice from behind. 

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?"   


"I go to this school too, Potter, in case you haven't noticed-"   


"come on Harry...the kitchens, remember?"   


"Fine,"said Harry with an spiteful glance back at Draco. "Lets go"

*************************************************************************************************

Later, at the painting of the fruit, Harry and Hermione exchanged their first kiss...just as Dobby walked out of the kitchens.   


"Harry Potter! Harry Potter just kissed that girl! Dobby is so happy for Harry Potter!" exclaimed Dobby with a tear in his eye. 

"Dobby, shh, you cant tell anyone"   


"But why not, Harry?" Hermione asked him.   


"Because word might get around to Ron" Harry replied   


"But wouldn't he be happy for us like Dobby here?" she questioned, pointing to the grinning house elf.   


"No. No, I don't think he would..."   


"Oh, well then...Dobby, can you get us some pastries, please?"   


"Yes miss, Dobby will get them miss." 

And in no less than a minute, about 6 house elves trotted out with an extremely large platter of any pastry you could think of.   



	2. Is This a Problem?

****

Hiya ppls! Here we go with chapter 2 ::echos::2..2..2…::ends echo:: I like echos ::thumbs up and a Gilderoy Lockhart smile**:: Yeah, so I heres the next chapter. It kinds starts in a weird spot. Its one of those.."where did THAT go" kinda things. Like it neway! Enjoy! ::wink::**

Chapter 2, Is This a Problem?

With pastries in hand, Harry and Hermione walked their first trip to the Gryffindor Tower as a couple. When they reached the portrait, Harry decided to go over their new "rules" once more.

"Don't forget, don't say anything!"

"But, Harry, I just don't see why we cant tell Ron! I mean, he IS our friend, and-"

Nervously, Herry cut in with, "Hermione, he CAN'T KNOW. He- he lekies, er…"

"Oh…Oh, I understand," said Hermione, finally seeing the light. "Well, come on, Harry. Lets go bring these up to him."

They walked through the portrait, and into the common room, where they spotted Ron sitting by the fireplace playing what looked like a game of Wizard's Chess against himself.

"Hi, Ron," said Harry, trying his hardest to act normally. "Sorry we took so long, er…Dobby wouldn't shut up!"

"Hey, it's ok. I actually finished my Charms essay!" Ron said, proudly tapping a small pile of parchment. "So, bring on the pastries. I'm starved."

So they ate, and talked about normal topics of conversation. It was almost as if nothing had happened between Harry and Hermione. Although, their nevousness showed when they realized that Ron had eatten as many pastries as the two did put together.

The night-time snach was so enjoyable, they had decided to make a habbit out of it. So every night, Harry and Hermione would sneak off to the kitchens while Ron stayed in the common room to finish his homework. Not only did Ron have time to write his essays, but Harry and Hermione had their only chances to kiss during these daily quests for snacks. ( and they had become acostomed to the Fat Lady's usual screams of "Ah-ha! Public display of affection!") They were surprised when Ron hadn't suspected anything odd about them.

One night, Ron had gotten tired and he went to the dormitories before Harry and Hermione had. This gave the couple more time together.

"How could he get that tired?" asked Hermione.

"Beats me. It's probably from all that Potions homework."

"Well I don't see how he could get tired from that! In Muggle Studies-" Hermione was cut off when Harry kissed her, and again when she kissed him back…

"NOOOOOOO!"

They broke apart.

"Ron! Er, I-" but Harry couldn't explain.

"How could you, Harry? I told you not to go there! I tought we were best friends! I thought I could trust you!"

"Ron, it's not his fault!" Hermione said, cutting in to Ron's dissapointed and angry speech.

"No, you're wrong. It's all his fault. He knew what I, what I thought about you." Ron gave one last disgusted glance around the Common Room. "I;m going back to bed" And he was gone.

Harry and Hermione were left alone, only this time, they didn't dare kiss.


End file.
